You'll Be In My Heart
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Zoey is at Mike's party heartbroken and Mike serenades to her and gives her one of the best Christmas presents ever. Oneshot and is a story based on a song called "You'll be in my Heart." by Phil Collins


You'll Be In My Heart

Disclaimer: This is the sequel to…I could not ask for more…but this time it's Christmas time and a different couple and it's Mike and Zoey…anyway the song is You'll be in My Heart.

Ahh…Christmas time the snow is here, Santa Claus is almost here and Mike was hosting a party for two reasons.

First of all it's a Christmas Party and second to celebrate winning Total Drama All-Stars earlier this year anyway it was Christmas eve and everyone was partying the night away, except for Zoey who had something bothering her all night, but she was still in the festive mood to enjoy the party but when she walked outside she almost cried every time, Mike saw Zoey walk outside and followed her outside.

Zoey started to cry again.

"Zoey…what's wrong?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Nothing Mike…" Zoey said as she trying to wipe her tears.

"Well…whatever it is you can tell me anything I'm your boyfriend okay?" Mike asked.

"Okay…well…around a few weeks ago I lost one of childhood friends to cancer...Cassie Collins she got killed by the disease but she fought it man I wish she would be here I miss her so much." Zoey said as she grabbed on to Mike for comfort.

"I'm sorry Zoey for the loss I wish you told me earlier anyway let's go inside it's getting cold already." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okay…" Zoey said as she still had tears in her eyes.

A few minutes later Mike was on this platform in the main room of his house where the party was.

"Hey can I have everyone's attention please?" Mike asked for everyone's attention as the party guests looked at Mike for attention.

"I am going to play a song for Zoey because Zoey's friend Cassie Collins passed away from Cancer and I would like to sing this sing called You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins so hit it DJ." Mike said, as Lightning was the DJ.

"You got it Mike…the Sha-Music is now playing." Lightning said, as "You'll be in my Heart, by Phil Collins." Started to play.

Come stop your crying, it will be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry

For one so small you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cannot be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust  
What they can't explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter What they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always

Don't listen to them cuz what do they know  
We need each other to have to hold  
They'll see in time I know

When destiny calls you, You've got to be strong  
I may not be with you so you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know

We'll show them together cuz

You'll be in my heart  
Believe me, You'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
Always.  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you always  
always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always." Mike sang as everyone cheered in applause and Zoey started to cry happy tears.

"Mike, that was so sweet of you I did not know that you could sing like that." Zoey said as she kissed him.

"Well whatever let's go outside again I want to give you something." Mike said as he walked her outside.

"Okay…what is it?" Zoey asked him after that beautiful serenade.

"Well I know this is kind of sudden but…Zoey I have been wanting to ask you this for a long time…Zoey." Mike said as he got down on one knee and got out a diamond engagement ring.

"Oh, my god…are you serious?" Zoey asked.

"Awww." The Party guests saw from the inside.

"Zoey…will you marry me?" Mike asked her.

"Oh, Mike…Yes! I will marry you!" Zoey said as she hugged and kissed him and walked inside crying tears of happiness again.

"Merry Christmas Mike." Zoey said to Mike.

"Merry Christmas to you Zoey now let's go inside to enjoy the party." Mike said as he and Zoey walked back inside the house hand and hand now engaged.

**That had to be one of the greatest Christmas gifts ever…I bet all of the Mike and Zoey fans will appreciate that one, anyway read and review.**


End file.
